As various high speed data service systems such as High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) have appeared, a wireless communication service has developed as a type of wireless data service. However, since the high speed data service system has channel capacity with only a few Mbps and the channel capacity should be shared by several hundred users in a BS coverage area, download speed per a user is only from several tens to several hundreds of Kbps. Therefore, users that have experienced wired and wireless Local Area Network (LAN) with several tens of Mbps can not satisfy current data speed.
As a measure for settling this problem, there is an attempt that provides transmission capacity of a few Mbps for each user in mobile communication system by using a BS that is manufactured at low cost, installed indoors (e.g., home, office), and used by a few users. In relation to this, a femto cell that is managed by a small BS has proposed recently. Herein, the femto cell is a compound word of femto meaning 10−15 and cell meaning a service area unit that is managed by one BS in mobile communication system. The femto cell denotes a smaller service area than an existing service area in mobile communication system. The femto cell makes it possible that a mobile station (hereinafter, referred to as ‘MS’) freely performs wired/wireless communication by connecting a femto BS to indoor wired network (e.g., Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) modem).
At side of communication provider, since the femto BS directly transmits mobile communication data to a core network without indoor repeater, the femto BS provides advantages that can reduce network construction cost, reduce frequency load, improve call quality, provide combination product, and provide platform expanding mobile communication business area to home entertainment application. At side of user, since the femto BS is installed indoors, the femto BS provides advantages that provide voice and data communication service indoors at low cost.
Meanwhile, one communication provider may install several million femto BSs in various areas to provide femto cell service. In this case, the communication provider demands measures that can efficiently manage several million femto BSs. According to this demand, a measure that separately constructs a management system for femto BSs has proposed. However, the number of femto BSs that can be simultaneously managed by a separately constructed system is limited. Therefore, an efficient management for femto BSs is very important to the communication provider.
Since the femto BS is equipment that is mainly located indoors and is directly managed by the user, there are problems that the femto BS may be weak on security and provide a service exceeding the contracted service by means of an arbitrary handling of the user. For example, the user who has contracted for service of maximal 1 Mbps may use service of 3 Mbps by means of the arbitrary handling of the user. Also, since the power of the femto BS may easily be on/off by the user, it is difficult for the communication provider to always manage the states of all femto BSs.
Meanwhile, in case of the BS providing public service, since the communication provider provides service to the user via a broadband backhaul link with large capacity, the capacity of the backhaul link rarely limit a wireless link service. However, since the femto BS provides service to the users that are located in various areas and communication environments, the femto BS may provide service in an area in which a wired link with the limited backhaul link capacity exists or may use an internet line with small capacity as a backhaul link. In this case, since the capacity of the backhaul link may be smaller than the capacity of wireless links by the femto BSs, thereby it is difficult for the femto BS to provide service.